The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 Oct 2017
00:15:55 CHAT Chase McFly: BRB 00:15:55 CHAT Corruption fighter: i like this account better 00:15:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Who is this account. 00:15:55 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Stick to one account. 00:15:55 CHAT Corruption fighter: ink 00:15:55 CHAT Corruption fighter: no 00:15:56 CHAT Ink kitty: /me glares a orange 00:15:56 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 00:15:56 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hi South. 00:15:56 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome MCR-The-Orange. 00:15:58 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:16:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +log 00:16:04 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:16:05 CBOT SlendyBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 00:16:56 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:18:16 CHAT Ink kitty: quote scooper sounds like somthing you would use for ice cream (it is) i dont think a freshly cut batch of ice cream feels anything though (yes they do) o, i got scooped, looks like im ice cream 00:44:09 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey everyone 00:44:09 CHAT Ink kitty: hi 00:44:09 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hi. 00:44:09 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Princess Chey14 00:44:09 CHAT Ink kitty: How Long Would You Live During A Zombie Alpocolypse CHAT Brianna Hemmings CHAT Three Years CHAT CHAT CHAT Pretty good! CHAT The only bad part; you ended up dead. CHAT You survived three years prior to the outbreak. 00:44:09 CHAT Ink kitty: yay three fucking years 00:44:09 CHAT Princess Chey14: Hey 00:44:09 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hello. 00:44:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ink, stop. 00:44:09 CHAT Ink kitty: make me....bad idea to say that right? 00:44:12 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 00:44:43 CBOT SlendyBot: Korra tell Alex my PC crashed 00:45:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I can't. 00:45:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was removed from the DM with him and I never friended him. 00:45:55 CBOT SlendyBot: why not? 00:46:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I'll add you back to the dm. 00:46:08 CBOT SlendyBot: omfg 00:46:10 CHAT South Ferry: Simply restart your PC for now. 00:46:11 CBOT SlendyBot: ugh 00:46:19 CBOT SlendyBot: I am trying to get back 00:46:19 CHAT South Ferry: Why did you say omfg? It's a mere 5-10 minutes. 00:46:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Interesting. 00:46:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How are you online now?! 00:46:39 CBOT SlendyBot: because he was leaving again 00:47:13 CHAT South Ferry: Jon-Adams Snow West is heading out? 00:47:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I hath told him. 00:47:23 CBOT SlendyBot: hes out with his friends 00:47:28 CBOT SlendyBot: how? 00:47:43 CBOT SlendyBot: ohhh he is in TDL server 00:47:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MCR added me back from which I was unfairly removed. 00:47:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, he left TDL server. 00:47:58 CBOT SlendyBot: wtf 00:48:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh wait 00:48:06 CHAT Ink kitty: wtf? 00:48:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, he left. 00:48:15 CBOT SlendyBot: grrr 00:48:17 CBOT SlendyBot: /me slaps Alex 00:48:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Interesting. 00:49:02 CBOT SlendyBot: did he reply? 00:49:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now, if Alex has slapped Mess, 00:49:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it would be called abuse. 00:49:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Interesting. 00:49:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, he didn't. 00:49:19 CBOT SlendyBot: um who says he hasn't? 00:49:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: O.o 00:50:45 CBOT SlendyBot: he's, poked me, hugged me, snuggled, cuddled, kissed, tickled, slapped, hit me playfully many times 00:51:04 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 00:51:07 CHAT Ink kitty: .......... 00:51:17 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Why did we need to know that. o.O 00:51:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK. O.o 00:51:25 CBOT SlendyBot: oh and tackled 00:51:44 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 00:52:02 CBOT SlendyBot: he has 00:53:11 CHAT Chase McFly: /me nukes Nope 00:53:32 CHAT South Ferry: Do you most certainly think so Messenger of Heaven? 00:53:40 CBOT SlendyBot: he has also threated to kill me 00:53:52 CHAT South Ferry: Leave 'em. 00:53:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It sounds like Alex is a bad man. 00:53:56 CBOT SlendyBot: XD 00:54:03 CBOT SlendyBot: he does it playfully 00:54:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Leave em be humble. 00:54:12 CHAT South Ferry: Leave Alex fully imo 00:54:42 CBOT SlendyBot: no 00:55:12 CBOT SlendyBot: I enjoy it all its fun I like a guy who I can go to crying and he can make me smile in seconds 00:55:29 CHAT Ink kitty: huh 00:55:32 CHAT South Ferry: Nope! 00:57:23 CBOT SlendyBot: plus 00:57:55 CBOT SlendyBot: if I like threat to ground him from hugs and kisses he'll do whatever it is I want xd 00:58:09 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Nope. 00:58:16 CBOT SlendyBot: yup 00:58:41 JOIN Social Innocent has joined Team Demon Light. 00:58:47 CHAT Social Innocent: hi o/ 00:58:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 00:59:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 00:59:03 CHAT Social Innocent: hey korra whats up 00:59:06 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: o/ 00:59:08 CBOT SlendyBot: Hello Social Innocent. 00:59:09 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome Social Innocent 00:59:26 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:59:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nm, you? 00:59:47 CHAT Social Innocent: Thankyou South Shuttle.. do you transport passengers? 00:59:55 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: test 00:59:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 01:00:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pass. 01:00:11 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Also, I have to go. My computer is dying, I will be on tomorrow. o/ 01:00:12 CHAT Social Innocent: today is jokes day 01:00:15 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lol. 01:00:16 CHAT Social Innocent: my jokes day 01:00:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, MCR. o/ 01:00:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: See ya'll. 01:00:48 CHAT Social Innocent: wait I got life pills for your computer 01:01:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: test 01:01:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess, 01:01:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: in response on Discord, 01:01:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TES chat bot greets users. 01:01:50 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:01:52 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 01:02:01 CBOT SlendyBot: O.O 01:02:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The Elder Scrolls. 01:02:07 CBOT SlendyBot: HOW 01:02:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: West also trolled them in the past. 01:02:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK how. 01:02:23 CHAT Social Innocent: West trolled who? 01:02:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q invited me there once to see the chat bot. 01:02:28 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Soicial 01:02:33 CHAT Social Innocent: Hey Chase McFly 01:02:42 KICK Messenger of Heaven has been kicked by SlendyBot. 01:02:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It only greets users who join like every few hours. It doesn't greet if they leave and come back. 01:03:06 CHAT Social Innocent: Social Innocent has been kissed by SlendyBot 01:03:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:03:52 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 01:04:11 CHAT Ink kitty: smh 01:04:23 CHAT Social Innocent: today is joke day 01:04:25 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:04:26 CHAT Social Innocent: for me 01:05:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 01:05:27 CHAT Social Innocent: welcome back, reciever of hell 01:06:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Ah, a parody name 01:06:11 CHAT Ink kitty: no shes the angel from hell 01:06:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^^^ 01:06:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Deliverer of Nirvana, how are ya?> 01:07:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'm bibig The Messenger Bird of Heaven 01:07:41 CHAT Chase McFly: Or The Reciever Fish of Hell 01:07:44 CHAT Ink kitty: your the bird of Hermes 01:07:45 CHAT Social Innocent: May be the heaven people like eating goats.. so they threw the bird to hell 01:07:45 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 01:07:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: btw my badge is gone due to a test Korra and I are doing 01:08:03 CHAT Social Innocent: now your messenger bird of hell 01:08:20 CHAT Ink kitty: shes eating her own wing just to keep herself sane 01:08:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: sounds edgy 01:09:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me kicks SI lol 01:09:20 CHAT Social Innocent: lol 01:09:37 CHAT Social Innocent: Kicked with feathers? xD 01:09:51 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: XD 01:10:08 CHAT Ink kitty: /me turn into his demon form 01:10:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: TheKorraFanatic promote me abck now that the test is over you lazy ass 01:10:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: back* 01:10:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I already am. 01:10:24 CHAT Ink kitty: ...god dammit im tiny as this form 01:10:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess, 01:10:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: didn't Teiko make THIS account bureaucrat? 01:11:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes 01:11:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it was the first account made crat 01:11:58 CHAT Social Innocent: I miss Chase McMartin 01:12:04 CHAT Social Innocent: anyone seen him? 01:12:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wrong. 01:12:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: same tbh @SI 01:12:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and no 01:12:15 CHAT Social Innocent: ;( 01:12:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and what korra? 01:12:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I promoted you 01:12:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The logs say she promoted Messenger Deception. 01:12:30 CHAT Chase McFly: Chase McFly is me. 01:12:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 18:37, August 27, 2017 TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Messenger of Heaven from bureaucrat to bureaucrat and administrator CHAT ◾18:36, August 27, 2017 TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Messenger of Heaven from (none) to bureaucrat 01:12:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Chase Martin is him. 01:12:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Ah 01:12:42 CHAT Chase McFly: There is no Chase McMartin. 01:12:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That is the first time this account got promoted. 01:12:53 CHAT Social Innocent: ah,, I see 01:13:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Chase Martin 01:13:23 CHAT Social Innocent: Congrats mess, when are you giving the reat 01:13:24 CHAT Social Innocent: treat 01:13:28 CHAT Social Innocent: Your Promoted 01:14:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Now I'm throwing a fit over me still not being admin 01:14:33 CHAT Social Innocent: Ooo ... you want to be admin dear? 01:15:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: duh 01:15:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're already admin. Refresh. 01:17:41 CHAT Social Innocent: I used to live in a city which is famous in Asia for joke people. Now I have moved to another one for study. They asked me to make jokes and I didnt know how to.. then I learnt how to make jokes for them 01:18:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:18:16 CHAT Social Innocent: South Ferry 01:18:51 CHAT South Ferry: Yes?! 01:18:57 CHAT Social Innocent: are you sunk or deaed 01:18:59 CHAT Social Innocent: *dead 01:19:02 CHAT South Ferry: Nope! 01:19:10 CHAT Social Innocent: Take part in the chat! 01:19:14 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:19:20 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:19:25 CHAT Social Innocent: tell us how is your crushs 01:19:30 CHAT Social Innocent: *crush 01:19:32 CHAT South Ferry: Crush where? 01:19:44 CHAT Chase McFly: !tag South 01:19:44 CBOT SlendyBot: You are an innocent lil furry wolf 01:19:45 CHAT Social Innocent: your love <3 , you dont have one? 01:19:50 CHAT Chase McFly: Yes, he does 01:20:03 CHAT Chase McFly: South has a crush on Downtown Freezy 01:20:06 CHAT South Ferry: No. 01:20:08 CHAT Chase McFly: South is bi as a bison 01:20:09 CHAT Ink kitty: XD 01:20:14 CHAT Chase McFly: But Freezy is straight 01:20:14 CHAT Social Innocent: Awwww you suck Ferry 01:20:18 CHAT Social Innocent: just like I do :( 01:20:21 CHAT South Ferry: Freezy is just a friend you fuckers! This is wrong! 01:20:26 CHAT South Ferry: What do you mean Social Innocent? 01:20:36 CHAT Social Innocent: you got no love 01:20:41 CHAT Ink kitty: he means what you think it means south 01:20:41 CHAT Social Innocent: no romance 01:20:45 CHAT South Ferry: Of course I have love, most certainly. 01:20:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He admits it. 01:20:57 CHAT Social Innocent: it must not be your cat! 01:21:18 CHAT Social Innocent: must be a living gf 01:21:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm lagging on Discord, guys. 01:21:35 CHAT Ink kitty: XD 01:21:41 CHAT South Ferry: Good, TheKorraFanatic. 01:21:50 CHAT Social Innocent: not KF, I mean GF 01:21:52 CHAT Ink kitty: it must be a person not your right hand south 01:22:02 CHAT Social Innocent: in mus be your left foot 01:22:06 CHAT Social Innocent: *must 01:22:08 KICK Ink kitty has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic. 01:22:33 CHAT Social Innocent: Korra in Action 01:22:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: test 01:22:46 CHAT Social Innocent: and marks? 01:22:49 JOIN Ink kitty has joined Team Demon Light. 01:22:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ink kitty: Do not make any more comments like that. 01:22:58 CHAT Social Innocent: mess you just take tests or tell the marks akso? 01:23:05 CHAT Social Innocent: *also 01:23:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ? 01:23:49 CHAT Social Innocent: you have been taking tests :P test test test test 01:24:22 CHAT Social Innocent: now tell us our marks 01:24:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: lol 01:25:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol 01:25:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Indeed 01:26:07 CHAT Social Innocent: ok guys.. nice time spent with everyone today 01:26:13 CHAT Social Innocent: gtg, cya later in dreamss 01:26:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: *pouts* my retrainers hurt because i got some stuck in them 01:26:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, SI. o/ 01:26:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nice seeing you. 01:26:38 CHAT Social Innocent: o/ 01:26:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bye SI 01:26:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me hugs SI 01:26:51 QUIT Social Innocent has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:27:29 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: rude 01:27:33 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 01:27:39 CHAT South Ferry: He had to leave, and you ignore this. 01:27:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I lagged on Discord. 01:28:08 CHAT Ink kitty: thats what id do if you hugged me 01:28:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me hugs Ink tightly 01:28:57 CHAT Ink kitty: ....... 01:29:11 CHAT Ink kitty: i had to say it didnt i? 01:29:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me is still hugging Ink 01:30:09 CHAT Ink kitty: /me sighs and moves his mouse to the x 01:30:53 CHAT Ink kitty: get off or i click 01:31:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me is not letting go xd 01:31:20 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:31:33 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:32:30 QUIT Ink kitty has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:33:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I lagged again on Discord. 01:34:23 JOIN Ink kitty has joined Team Demon Light. 01:34:50 CHAT Ink kitty: whew 01:34:57 CHAT Ink kitty: /me teleports away 01:35:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me tackles and hugs Ink 01:35:18 CHAT Ink kitty: GOD DAMMIT!!! 01:36:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol 01:37:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: XD 01:37:23 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:37:36 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:39:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mime had to fucking leave CC. 01:39:34 CHAT Ink kitty: lol 01:40:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's gone mad. 01:40:57 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:40:58 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:51 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:54 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:50:48 CHAT Chase McFly: Hiya Syde 01:53:06 QUIT Ink kitty has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:54:14 QUIT C.Syde65 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:57:37 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:09:54 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:12:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test/ 02:12:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Failedf 02:12:59 CHAT Chase McFly: But why? 02:13:05 CHAT Chase McFly: IU studied so hard! 02:13:05 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 02:13:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 02:13:23 CHAT Chase McFly: :D 02:18:37 CHAT Chase McFly: Dead chat' 02:18:45 CHAT Chase McFly: It's barely been alive all day 02:18:46 CHAT Ink kitty: yuuup 02:21:59 CHAT South Ferry: Its been fully alive ALL DAY, 02:22:59 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:23:04 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !tag GTS 02:23:04 CBOT SlendyBot: The motors of the simians 02:23:08 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: XD 02:23:20 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I want to try something 02:23:29 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: /me initiates GTS mode 02:23:32 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: oh oh oh oh oh ohhh 02:23:33 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: !tag GTS 02:23:34 CBOT SlendyBot: The motors of the simians 02:23:38 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: XD 02:23:39 CHAT C.Syde65: Ember! o/ 02:24:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi, Ember! 02:24:25 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I always feel so welcomed coming here 02:24:30 CHAT Chase McFly: Is Scar here? 02:24:31 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: :) 02:27:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Ember, that's so nice! :D 02:27:39 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I wish y'all were nice and checked out my wiki though 02:28:05 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: but no one goes I could use y'alls advice 02:31:16 CHAT C.Syde65: I would if I wasn't so busy. Maybe someday. 02:32:08 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG, bye 02:32:51 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 02:35:18 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:36:39 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 02:38:14 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:38:37 JOIN Ink kitty has joined Team Demon Light. 02:41:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They are coming. 02:41:36 QUIT Ink kitty has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:42:24 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:43:27 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: who 02:43:34 CHAT South Ferry: http://prntscr.com/gxk0vw 02:43:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They. 02:43:46 CHAT South Ferry: anyone like my map?! 02:44:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What does it mean? 02:44:36 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: WHO IS THEY 02:44:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That does not matter. 02:44:49 CHAT South Ferry: It's if the axis won ww2! 02:44:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But they are coming to attack, 02:44:52 CHAT South Ferry: Yellow is Japan! 02:44:57 CHAT South Ferry: Orange is Italy! 02:45:00 CHAT South Ferry: Red is Germany! 02:45:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Chill out. 02:45:54 CHAT South Ferry: Look, 02:45:59 CHAT South Ferry: WHat is your opinion?! 02:46:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It is very dubious. 02:46:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: omfg i did *dies * when talking to Paris and she said "cute" and i was like I die and you say its cute i died 02:46:47 CHAT South Ferry: So, Paris is bi and loves mess 02:46:54 CHAT South Ferry: Look, do you agree with the map korra?! 02:47:07 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Paris is not bi 02:47:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and ew 02:47:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: then i did *is dead while best friend says its cute she is dead* 02:47:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, Paris loves Mess. 02:47:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: as a sister 02:48:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Haha. 02:48:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just like Belle and I loved each other as friends. 02:48:34 CHAT South Ferry: Look, 02:48:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me is triggered over something he can't mention. 02:48:47 CHAT South Ferry: italy created the holy roman empire in all of africa, northern europe, and eastern south america. 02:49:01 CHAT South Ferry: Japan got the pacific states, eastern americas, and southeast asia! 02:49:18 CHAT South Ferry: the great germpan empire got eastern usa, canada, greenland, russia, and northern asia and europe! 02:49:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is that like for school or something? 02:49:38 CHAT South Ferry: It was a custom map i made cause i felt like it, damn it! 02:49:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 02:50:14 CHAT South Ferry: Look, you would be in the Japanese empire why'd I be in greater germany! 02:51:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Omfg. 02:51:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's so obvious!!!! 02:51:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ignore me. I'm venting. 02:52:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Messenger of Heaven, I PM you and yet you ignore this. 02:52:50 CHAT South Ferry: Look, 02:52:54 CHAT South Ferry: What is so obvious, damn it! 02:53:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I can't say!!!! 02:53:10 CHAT South Ferry: PM me NOW. 02:53:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NO! 02:54:01 CHAT South Ferry: Why? 02:55:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: UGH, 02:55:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm triggered. 02:56:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, 02:56:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: only Fabi and Mess know why I'm triggered! 02:56:30 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yup 02:56:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You won't believe this shit I'm seeing. 02:56:52 CHAT South Ferry: Messenger of Heaven, tell me! 02:56:54 CHAT South Ferry: TheKorraFanatic, tell me! 02:56:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NO! 02:57:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fine! 02:57:09 CHAT South Ferry: biWhy doesn't Belle know?! 02:57:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DM me on Discord!! 02:58:00 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://prntscr.com/gxk462 02:58:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i loved her reaction 03:00:26 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:00:49 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:06:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South now knows. 03:06:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wha he say 03:06:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Crazy" 03:06:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Crazy!" 03:06:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "He truly crazy, ain't he." 03:07:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: His responses over and over. 03:13:13 JOIN Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Team Demon Light. 03:28:40 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 03:28:42 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Ember! o/ 03:28:49 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Arch! o/ 03:28:52 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: swish swish 03:29:20 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: ember is brick? 03:30:02 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Humans Why not just "Humans"? 03:30:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's a set. 03:30:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "The Angels" "The Demons" "The Humans" 03:31:05 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: but why "the" it's not the name of a group it's a species 03:31:13 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: they are the humans 03:31:51 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: no im not brick swish swish is just my catchphrase 03:31:57 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: brick's catchphrase is katy perry 03:33:39 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:38:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Demons 03:42:09 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:42:56 QUIT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:46:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/The_Angels 03:46:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tomorrow, I will work more on it. 03:48:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: One day: 03:49:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A TDL without redirects. 2016 04 23